


Katekyo Hitman Reborn Oneshots and Drabbles

by OriginalAndCreativeUsername



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalAndCreativeUsername/pseuds/OriginalAndCreativeUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short fics/Drabbles concerning Katekyo Hitman Reborn that I may or may not continue at some point who the flip flap knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Skull) Memory

Skull doesn’t remember the name he was gifted with when he was brought into this world. Hell, sometimes he wonders if he was even given one.

And Skull also doesn’t remember the things normal people remember from their childhoods. He doesn’t remember the soft hugs, or a sweet voice whispering words of comfort into his ears. He doesn’t remember kindness, he doesn’t remember peace.

All Skull remembers is pain.

He remembers The Black Room, where he lived. How it was cold, dark, and how it felt so empty, even though it was overcrowded with other kids. He remembers The White Room, and he remembers The Table. The Table was hard, uncomfortable. He remembers the bright light above The Table, how it hurt his eyes and nearly made him blind. He remembers the needles, the injections, the burning sensation he always felt during the ‘testing.’ He remembers how whenever he entered The White Room everything was always pure white, as well as bright, and pristine. And he remembers how The Table always smelt like bleach and cleaning supplies, and how constricting the straps had felt against his wrists and ankles.

He also remembers how whenever he left the room was dimmer, and how the Table was stained a crimson red, and smelled of copper and metal.

But the one thing he remembers the most, is the phrase- “Experiment 04739.”


	2. (Skull) Notice Me

Skull didn’t always have the loud, boisterous, personality he has now. He most certainly didn’t always instruct everyone to call him ‘The Great Skull-sama’ always either. In fact, he used to be quite quiet. Even calculating, though that part of him has never really gone away. It’s just sort of… Drowned out.

But when he first woke up, or when he can first remember waking up, he was in The Black Room, but he wasn’t alone. Children- all cramped inside the room that had black walls and no light save for the tiny lamp that was barely staying together.

Everyone in The Black Room was so afraid. Fear polluted the air until it was almost impossible to breath, and the sound of tearful sobs was a constant. He used to be a part of that, that fear. But as he grew, as he saw children disappear and new ones come in their place, that fear turned into righteous anger.

But what could he do? He was powerless. Hardly ever having food had rendered him weak, and it’s not like he could train himself. For one- he had no idea how, for two- where would he do it? He saw some children, always the older ones, try to make themselves stronger. Try to make it so they stood a chance when the fought Them, but They always caught on. That’s usually when they disappeared.

It chilled Skull to the bone when he became old enough to understand that ‘disappear’ translated to ‘eliminated’ or ‘dead.’

‘Maybe I’m selfish,’ he thought as he clutched onto a a little girl. Tears fell down his cheeks as he heard the pained sobs that wracked her body, she had just come back from The White Room. She had shoved her head into the crook of his neck, trying to hide any sounds that came out; for everyone knew if you were too loud you’d be the first to go back to The White Room.

‘I want to help, but I don’t want to die…’ He thought in despair. He wished there was a way…

It wasn’t until that little girl, the one he held as she cried in such pain and sorrow, had ended her own life to get away from this hell- he knew what he had to do.

He had to be loud.

So he was, and in the process drew all the attention on the other children to himself. Sure, not only did the experiments get more gruesome, but because he annoyed Them, they hurt him on purpose too.

“It’s ok,” he whispered with, now uncharacteristic, softness to the children who all hugged him tightly. Looking up he saw one of Them behind the door, and knew what he had to do, again. “The Great Skull-sama doesn’t feel pain anyway! Hahaha!” He ended with the loudest laugh he could manage.

The person that was apart of Them immediately zero’d in on him. With an angry sneer on his face, he walked over, kicking some of the others as he came towards Skull. Grabbing his arm roughly, he pulled him up, and pulled him towards the door. No doubt, The White Room was the destination in mind.

‘But it’s ok,’ Skull had thought. ‘The others are safe, it’s ok. I can take it, I can…’

 

...

 

‘Just as long as they notice me, and only me....’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just always thought there HAD to be a reason Skull was always so loud in the show, and why he would keep doing it even though he got picked on for it constantly. I always thought Skull might have some kind of complex where he needs to be noticed by others, and this is sort of why he has it.


	3. (Tsuna) Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man for once its not one about Skull but instead Tsuna! Also- I wrote this at like 5 in the morning after getting no sleep so if there's mistakes that's probably why haha

When Tsuna heard that Yamamoto was going to jump of the school roof, he froze completely. It took him a full .27 seconds, as his mind whirled like a hurricane with thoughts and fears, before he broke out into a full out sprint.

To be honest he was amazed with himself because he didn’t trip once, but then again, he really shouldn’t be surprised.

(Because for once in his life all he could think about was where he was going, not how he was getting there, and wasn’t that food for thought?)

And when he got up to the top of those stairs; the bane of his existence, really, and saw Yamamoto tilter on that edge(that oh so sweet edge), he nearly cried.

Because Tsuna knew.

Maybe not in the way Yamamoto knew, but Tsuna knew.

After all, how couldn’t he? All his life he’s been he’s been belittled, beaten up, broken. Every day of his life, every minute-, no, second, since he was born has been painful in some way. Bullies, classmates, fuck, even his own _mother_ , called him Dame-Tsuna.

Worthless.

Weak.

Pathetic.

Words cut, they have a habit of cutting deep into your skin, and then while you lie there covered in red, they crawl into those bleeding wounds and head straight for your brain. And no matter how many walls you put up, no matter how many times you tell yourself ‘that isn’t true’, if you’re told them every. Single. Day. Well, you’ll start to believe then, won’t you?

And when Yamamoto turned around, after he had called his name(he voice hoarse, broken, afraid), and Tsuna saw his eyes, he _knew_.

Tsuna had felt that pain, deep inside his heart. He knew it in his very soul, that aching, hard, pain that takes the breath out of your lungs as you try to breath. That pain that drowns you in your own tears and blood, the pain that he tried to take away- but no matter how many scars wrought his poor wrists, it never did.

Tsuna begged Yamamoto to come down(he’s too good, too _good_ to feel that pain, too _needed_ , no no no, he can’t, only me, _only me_ …) and through some miracle he was able to get through to the baseball player.

But then they fell.

And soon Tsuna’s mind was racing yet again, time seemed to slow down, and he clutched onto Takeshi(Why be formal? They were going to die after all.) HE quickly twisted the two of them in the air, so that Takeshi was above him, and Tsuna below.

(Maybe if he takes the fall Takeshi will live, he deserves it more then Tsuna dos anyway.)

Then, not a miracle, but instead Reborn happened; and soon he was once again in his boxers shouting ‘Save Yamamoto with my Dying Will!’ He was surprised it happened, Reborn had said something along the lines that you needed to have regret in order for it to work(Tsuna didn’t regret dying, not if he could save Yamamoto), or maybe it was resolve? He couldn’t remember.

After it was all said and done, Takeshi(Call me Takashi! We’re friends now after all! He said laughing)’s eyes weren’t like they were before. They didn’t have that pain in them, they were brighter. There was a slight shadow, because nothing that hurtful can go away forever, let alone so fast, but for once he saw that Takashi’s smiles were real.

Tsuna knew, Takashi was ok now.

...

But he also knew that he, himself, wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never understood how Tsuna could be who he was when he went through so much crap. Like really, getting called Dame-Tsuna by EVERYONE??? How is he not a complete and utter mess? How does he not hate people???? So this is kinda my take on that, partially.

**Author's Note:**

> So the first few are gonna be Skull orientated, there NEEDS to be more Skull fics like seriously.
> 
> Also this is my first time using Ao3, so if you have any advice I'd be grateful! Thank you!


End file.
